Ticking Clock
by oracale
Summary: Its been a year since Remy saw her. The wars are over. And when he does see her again things aren't as they should be.
1. prolog

Hey guys this is not my characters but this plot is mine. So read on if you dare.  
  
Tick, Tock, Tick Tock.  
  
The clock is ticking, ticking away my life. But no one notices that with every passing second, minute, hour, day that I am dieing inside. I have no family. I am a freak among freaks; even "they" fear me. They try to hide it but they can't not from me. I can't touch but I can watch. For three years I have watched as people flinched away from me. And in all this time not one of them tried to get to know me, not even the fur ball. I have had so many places I've lived and yet not a single person tried to find out the real me. Now my time is running out and all I can hear is the ticking of the clock.  
  
Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.  
  
Author's pov  
  
It was the sound he woke up to in the morning. It was the sound he fell a sleep to at night. To him the sound held no meaning but he was about to learn just how meaningful those seconds he took for granted could be. 


	2. chapter 1

Author's pov  
  
  
  
Everyone was now in collage most of them had not changed all  
  
that much. Scott still wore his red glasses, Kurt still had to use a  
  
image inducers, Kitty stopped talking like a valley girl, Jean was  
  
still little miss perfect, Logan was finally at peace with his past, the  
  
brotherhood had finally joined the X-men, they haven't changed all  
  
that much still causing trouble. Out of them all Rouge changed the  
  
most she no longer wore the gothic clothes or make-up, but the  
  
most amazing change was that she had complete control over her  
  
powers. But none of this mattered for no one noticed and they still  
  
flinched away from her. Rouge majored in art she could of  
  
graduated in her sophomore but she didn't see the point if no one  
  
cared to show up to congratulate her. All she wanted was  
  
recognition but now all she wanted was for a year to pass and for  
  
no one to notice like always when she died. But as fate would have  
  
it that was not to be  
  
It was the first class of the semester; Rouge was in her life  
  
drawing. She had arrived in class two hours to finish a commission  
  
for one of her clients. The teachers were used to her early habits  
  
and never really paid attention anymore. As students started to  
  
pour in Rouge was just finishing up. All the students sat as far  
  
away from her as they could. It was all ways the same and it all  
  
ways would be. Little did she know that was about to change?  
  
Right before the bell rang to indicate the beginning of class she felt  
  
a presence next to her and immediately tensed up  
  
Remy's pov  
  
~Why did chere tense? Remy wonder. Is there a reason to why  
  
everyone avoids her? Chere is absolutely gorgeous and that  
  
painting, she has a lot of talent. ~ Good morning chere let me  
  
introduce Remy. He was surprised when he found himself looking  
  
into almost lifeless green eyes. Before he could say anything  
  
though he was dragged away by one of the blond bimbos from the  
  
other side of the room. ~OH MY GOD!!! Remy that stunning  
  
Bella was his one time enemy. Wait a minute what the hell  
  
happened to chere. Chere's eyes are almost dead; Remy has got to  
  
find out why!!!! ~  
  
~thoughts~  
  
to get more must review. 


	3. chapter 2

Unfortunately for Remy he would not be able to find out  
  
anything today thanks to the blond bimbo, whose name was  
  
conveniently Barbie, would not leave him alone. He saw  
  
Rogue in many of his classes but the bimbo was in each and  
  
every one of them. By the time he got back to his apartment  
  
that night, he was royally pissed. /What the fuck is up with  
  
these people!!! / Was all he could think. For during that day  
  
he had watched very closely how everyone treated Rogue  
  
and what he saw disgusted him. Her classmates were openly  
  
scornful; they made no pretense of their opion of her. But  
  
the thing that sent him over the top happened in their  
  
photography class. Some of the X-men were in this class as  
  
well, including Kurt. During the time before class started the  
  
X-men came in. Now Remy was thinking maybe they could  
  
get her to smile or at least lighten up. But he was wrong if  
  
anything Rogue's eyes became more lifeless. Remy was  
  
expecting them to go talk to her or at least say hi. But they  
  
didn't. They sat right in front of her and didn't say a word to  
  
her. Two minutes after they had sat down rouge got up and  
  
moved to the farthest corner of the room away from  
  
everyone. He had caught her eye as she walked by. What he  
  
found there scared him out of ten years of his life, for what  
  
he found was a calm acceptance, regret, sadness, but what  
  
scared him the most was the fire that had always burned in  
  
her eyes had dimmed more from the last time he had seen  
  
it. She uses to have enchanting emerald eyes that would  
  
spit fire when she was mad. Now they were a lifeless green  
  
that seemed to be turning lighter every time he saw her.  
  
Like it, hate it. Let me know. 


	4. chapter 3

(Remy's p.o.v)  
  
"Its not right, through it all, the fighting, the revulsion,  
  
and most of all never being able to touch. She kept her inner  
  
fire burning brighter than anyone I've ever seen. But now I  
  
see her after a year and its dieing. Something happened and  
  
I have to find out what."  
  
Its been a few weeks now since I caught her eye in  
  
photography. I have seen her around but when ever she is  
  
alone and I try to talk to her one of the school bimbos shows up to drag me away. I swear bardie has the ability to  
  
teleport with all the times she has shown up out of nowhere.  
  
Along with the bimbos I have talked to the X-men. The red  
  
haired bitch bimbo, Jean Gray actually tried to flirt with me.  
  
I tried to bring up rogue once but when I got their reactions  
  
I decided not to do it again. I mean her own brother, Kurt,  
  
said and I quote /"Why do you care about some vampire  
  
girl, who can kill you with a single touch? I mean its not like  
  
its worth it./ It had taken all of my will power not to blow  
  
him into a permant hell. After that encounter I doubled my efforts to speak to Rogue. But each and every time I failed.  
  
It is now the middle of the second semester I have tried  
  
everything and nothing has worked. After all my failures I  
  
still have one last hope. It just took me along time to get up  
  
the guts to risk three metal claws in my stomack. But now  
  
I'm desprate. I saw rogue today and she looked horrible.  
  
Her skin was pale, she was shaking and had bags under her  
  
eyes. Her eyes are growing lighter every day now it used to  
  
be only once every two weeks. Now her eyes can't even be  
  
called green instead they resemble a milky jade color. That  
  
is the only reason I would willing risk the deadly claws of the  
  
Wolverine. 


End file.
